In the Defense of Self Harm
by RandomFanFicReader772
Summary: Just an essay pointing out the flaws of our society and how it ties into self harm. Also i guess its also kind of a rant.


**Hey whats up you guys. I know this has nothing to do with Finnceline, or even Adventure Time for that matter, but its a serious issue and needs to be addressed. I personally feel that many do not understand the issue and I really needed to vent because I am going through a difficult time myself. Im not encouraging you to read this, but I recommend that you do, because it gives insight into the issue.**

**Also, as for Adventure Time: Revelation, I am developing it right now and honestly cannot wait to begin posting it. I am even trying to find time in my already packed schedule for it, so it may be released sooner than you thing.**

**Also, for ****_Admins_**** of the website, please notify me respectfully if you would like this removed from the website and I will do so. Thank you.**

* * *

I'm not exactly sure who will read this, nor who will actually care, but that doesn't matter at this point. I'm not here to preach or to complain, but to inform. The ever trending issue of self inflicted harm has been hotly debated for a while now, but it seems that a lot of people misunderstand the source of the problem or the issue entirely, adults and youth alike. What people don't seem to understand is how self inflicted harm works, how it makes a person actually feel better about themselves. That isn't the only thing that many don't understand. A lot of people also don't seem to understand is that self inflicted harm is not a primary issue, but a side effect of an even bigger problem. I am not going to say that self inflicted harm is necessarily a good thing, but I will say that it is a coping mechanism that helps the youth of today's world deal with its issues.

First of all, how does self inflicted harm actually help people while also causing them pain. When someone cuts themselves, the pain releases a chemical from the spinal cord called dopamine. These dopamine receptors act like a reward system that is given by the body. Many drugs in the common world release dopamine as well, like marijuana. So in short, when people cut themselves, it releases a reward system in their body, and thus, can become a habit and even an addiction. Because to them, like drugs, it is the only thing that makes them feel good in a time of great need: their one and only friend.

It is rather alarming how many people are actually cutting themselves. On Tumblr, there was a post that stated, or roughly paraphrased, "Reblog if you cut yourself…" and on that single post alone, had over 200,000 notes. If each one of those notes were a person who actually did cut themselves, and on top of the people who are unreported in that post, there is a significantly high amount of people who do self inflicted harm. But why are people so prone to suicidal tendencies? How did it start in the first place? Why is it so hard for them to stop. Many people, especially the older ones and politicians especially, believe that suicide is a result of cowardice and that self inflicted harm is just a phase. This of course is not the case. People cannot just stop cutting themselves, because if that were to be taken away, there would be no coping with the harsh reality that they have to deal with. By taking away the blade, you are merely just attempting to treat the symptom of a deeper, bigger issue. The common American way as I like to call it.

Many don't seem to understand that the issue with cutting goes really deep, no pun intended. We have all been children at one point in our lives and it can be said that we are not just a product of our genes, but of our environment as well. Many forget that when they have children of their own. They raise their children to be a certain way, and are disappointed when the parents expectations aren't met and wonder why their children are not happy and are cutting themselves. When parents aren't as accepting towards their children as they should be, there are two outcomes. If the child is confident enough in his or her own abilities, they would break away from their parents, but on the flip-side, which is also the more common, they develop a tendency for self loathing. After all, unless the child truly despises their parents, they just want to earn their approval through whatever means necessary. And when the parents don't approve, it leaves a scar on the child's psyche, one that doesn't just go away, but is usually cut deeper over time and constant abuse. As a result, the child begins to doubt their own intellectual abilities and sink deeper into self-loathing. Because they aren't perfect in their parents eyes, they begin to see the flaws in their own bodies. Even though a person is at a healthy weight, they still think of themselves as too fat. A person who doesn't make enough money to meet their parents or significant lover's expectations are often deem themselves as worthless in their eyes.

While this all ties into self inflicted harm, it also in a way ties into bullying. We have two types of people in this world: Creators and Victims. Creators take full responsibility of their own actions, while Victims place the blame on others. Bullies are a prime example of these victims. Because of their own self loathing issues, they choose a different type of coping mechanism: they take their frustrations out on others. They blame the world for their own issues, but who can blame them for that. Once again, it's the environment that influenced them to be this way. At home, they seek approval from their parents, but when it isn't met, their parents are dissatisfied. The bullies learn from their parents and apply the knowledge to their world outside of home. But at the same time, its eating them from the inside.

Its not to say that the people who cope using self harm are Creators, though. They don't necessarily take the blame for their issues, but they take the stress out on themselves. Let's not forget that self inflicted harm is a coping mechanism that is designed to not help you deal with your issues, but to escape from reality itself. It does have similar effects to a drug after all. Also don't forget that even eating your issues away is a coping mechanism that is also an escape from reality. People can't meet their own expectations of what their bodies should look like, so they escape by overeating and becoming even unhealthier than before.

But even the environment in which people grow up in isn't even the source of the issue. The main thing at fault here is society. Not only does society not do anything about these issues, but it encourages their growth. They show plastic models on teen magazines like Vogue, a model of what both men and women should aspire to be, and when the expectations aren't achievable, they lose confidence in themselves. The whole idea is to get you to feel terrible about yourself so you can… no… feel compelled to buy their products. You want to look amazing like this girl, well first you have to buy this product and use it. You want to get the chicks? Well first you have to buy this and work out until you get the muscle. Ladies, you should always be the skinny stay at home mom that you are. These are just examples. The mainstream media is pumping this information that subconsciously toys with you, making you feel uglier, fatter and more self conscious with each page you turn, with each ad you watch. America is a capitalist nation. It's purposely set up this way because to big businesses, you are just another consumer.

And let's face it, these ads have probably been around longer than you have. Your parents grew up being subjected to these ads as well. They grew up with almost the exact same treatment from society as you did. The only thing that gets worse is that people are being subjected to this at a younger and younger age. It's because of things like this that cause things like being self conscious, self harm, and bullying. And what's worse is that the answer to this is so simple. The answer to this issue, ladies and gentlemen, is as simple as this: Instead of putting people down, we should encourage positive thinking and reinforcement. Make ads that don't subconsciously abuse people, but rather reinforce their attitude in a more positive manner. And in doing so, our country will rise from the emotional depression and soar higher than it ever has.

To those reading this: don't forget that you are all beautiful. Chubby, skinny, handicapped, men, women, gay, lesbian, transgender, bisexual, pansexual, and all of the above. We all have our preferences and we all have our differences, but lets not forget that we all have one thing in common, the single most important thing that so many people forget. **We are all human.** So treat others the way they would want to be treated, and you will get the same in return. People who kill in war for an idea don't seem to understand that they just murdered their brethren in cold blood because they didn't believe in the same idea. So lets put an end to this, once and for all. Spread positive reinforcement, because no matter what parents we come from, we are all family.

* * *

**I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed this essay, and please drop a review if you like. I also hope that now you guys have a better understanding of the subject. But more importantly, I want to hear your opinions on the issue.**

**Once again, Adventure Time: Revelation is still in development, but i cannot wait to release it.**


End file.
